Solomons Ring part 3
by tstormch
Summary: Sam is gone. Dean is relentless in his search. No sleep, no food, just stress and a powerless Castiel. Azazel has Sam, will Dean find him on time? And will he destroy him once and for all? What's Crowley really up to in all this?


SOLOMONS RING PART 3

 _(Rocky Mountains national park, 3 a.m., snow is coming down heavy outside a small cabin. A 4x4 truck is parked outside near the cabin with five inches of snow covering it. Inside the cabin, Sam is laying on the floor by a fire place. The fire is burning strong. He wakes up and looks around in confusion. He has blood coming down off the top of his head into his face. He tries standing up and can't. His head is pounding in pain. He gets a hold of a nearby chair and helps himself up, while holding his head in pain. He slowly walks over to the window and peers outside. Looks at his watch, and back outside. He looks around the cabin.)_

SAM: Dean?! (Slowly attempts to look and stops in his tracks.)

AZAZEL: How do you like our little cabin here? All the comforts of home don't you think?

SAM: (Backs away from him.) Where have you taken me?

AZAZEL: That's not important Sammy. You're here because I have need of you. I've seen how you and Dean manipulate Crowley and I want to know how you do it.

SAM: We don't. I can't explain it, but we don't have control of him at all.

AZAZEL: Uh huh. You better start coming clean with me! Or you'll have more trouble then you know how to handle, boy! (Sam suddenly gets slammed against the wall and held there. He tries to get out of the invisible hold and cringes from the pain of his head. Azazel gets in his face.) Do want me to make you scream!? (Sam breaths heavy as he stares at him. Azazel turns his back and walks away. Sam relaxes as the invisible hold releases.) You're going to stay here till you tell me how you control Crowley.

SAM: Why is it you want to know so bad for anyway.

AZAZEL: Cause he's more powerful than me and I want it stopped!

SAM: What kind of power do you want?

AZAZEL: All kinds of power. Power as ruler over all. Even you're infinite human beings!

SAM: There's a lot ahead of you that want the same control.

AZAZEL: I know. (Looks at Sam and gets close to him.) That's why I need you. But since you won't cooperate. We can do this the hard way. (He suddenly disappears and a poisonous snake appears in front of him. Sam stares at it in fear. Sam attempts to back up and is stopped by the wall behind him. It strikes his leg, he falls down in pain holding his leg and breathing heavy. The snake disappears. Sam lifts his pant leg and looks at his leg. It's swelling and turning deep red and puss. Sam looks up at the ceiling.)

SAM: (Yells out.) Dean!

 _(3 days later at the bunker, Dean is sitting in the map room at Sam's laptop. Cas walks over to him. And stares at him.)_

CAS: You've been at this for three days. Why aren't we looking around for him? (Dean looks over at him.)

DEAN: Can you give me a clue where he might be and I will.

CAS: I'll leave you alone.

DEAN: (Sighs while running his hands through his hair.) No wait, Cas. I'm frustrated, I'm exhausted and worried out of my mind. I don't even know where to start. And there's no out there that can help anymore.

CAS: If I could I wou…

DEAN: (Interrupts.) I know you would. But the fact is you can't and I don't have anyone. (Crowley shows up.)

CROWLEY: We have a problem. (Dean turns and looks at him.)

DEAN: Yeah he just popped in. (Crowley stares at him.)

CROWLEY: You're in a mood aren't you?

DEAN: What's the problem other then my brother is missing.

CROWLEY: That's the problem. I happen to find out Azazel has Sam captive somewhere in the Colorado Mountains. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: How do you know if he's there if you don't know the location?

CROWLEY: I got the information from demons talking. They never shut up. But he's at a Rocky mountain national park in a cabin. But I couldn't tell you which one.

CAS: It's not going to hurt looking. It's the only thing we got on where Sam could be.

DEAN: Let's hope he's still there.

( _Two days later, Dean, Cas and Crowley get out of the car. In front of a big lodge cabin. Snow is everywhere and plowed in the parking lot.)_

CROWLEY: That is the last time I ever travel in a car. (Stretches as Dean stares at him like he's crazy and looks around.)

DEAN: Why would Azazel bring Sam here?

CROWLEY: Its secluded for one. (Suddenly gets a vision of Azazel with Sam and what cabin he's in. Dean notices his expression.)

DEAN: Crowley? You ok?

CROWLEY: It's too dangerous for me. I think it's a set up to get me here. I'll tell you the cabin he's in and I must leave. (Cas stares at him untrustingly.)

CAS: Azazel's here isn't he?

CROWLEY: He was. But he could be coming back at any time. You need to get your brother and fast. Snow storms are prevalent here. And it's an Hour and a half hike from here up the mountain to the cabin he is. (Points at a snow-covered path.) We'll keep in touch. (He disappears. Dean stares at the ground and looks at Cas. He walks to the trunk of his car and opens it. Cas looks at him.)

CAS: What are you doing?

DEAN: Preparing myself. (Dean grabs a duffel bag and his gun. He closes the trunk.) Let's get going.

( _An hour and half later, Dean and Cas come up to the cabin. There's smoke coming out of the chimney. The snow around them is a foot deep.)_

DEAN: (Staring at the cabin.) Well someone's there, smoke is coming out of the chimney.

CAS: Hopefully its Sam.

DEAN: Yeah. (They both walk up to the cabin. Dean looks at Cas and attempts to open the door. It creaks open and Dean cautiously walks in. Its dark inside. Dean tries the lights, they come on and Dean sees Sam laying by a smoldering fireplace.) Sam! (Kneels by him. His head is covered in blood and his pant leg is pulled up over the bite that has twice it's size and oozing.) What the hell? (Cas walks over and notices his leg.)

CAS: He's been bit by a snake.

DEAN: (Looks up at Cas.) A snake?! In the winter?

CAS: It had to been Azazel.

DEAN: (Looks at Sam.) Sammy. (Sam weakly opens his eyes and sees Dean he tries sitting up quickly.)

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: Easy Sam. I think you got a concussion and you've been bitten by a snake.

SAM: It was Azazel. (Notices Cas.) Cas can you help me? Please! The pain is unbearable! (Dean looks back at him.)

CAS: Sam I'm sorry. I have no abilities. And I think this is all caused from Azazel. (Crowley suddenly shows up. Sam notices and starts attempting to scoot away. Dean stops him.)

DEAN: Sam you can't be moving around.

SAM: Get him away from me! (Dean looks the direction he is and notices Crowley.)

DEAN: Crowley! I thought it was too risky for you here.

CROWLEY: It is. But you need help. (Sam stares at him in exhaustion. Crowley notices.) He's all but got you good. (Gets near him.) Let me help you.

SAM: Why should you. Wouldn't you rather see me suffer?

CROWLEY: Not at the moment no. (Stares at Sam to heal and nothing.) How do you feel?

SAM: No different. (Crowley looks at him confused.)

DEAN: Don't tell you've lost your mojo too?

CROWLEY: I don't understand it.

CAS: I think we're in trouble.

DEAN: Just get us out of here to my car, Crowley. We can worry about healing at the bunker. (Crowley closes his eyes to get them out of there and nothing. Dean looks at him.) Come on Crowley we don't got all day.

CROWLEY: I got bloody nothing!

DEAN: Son of a bitch! What do we do now!

CAS: Well a blizzard is coming so we can't foot it.

DEAN: (Looks at Cas.) Sam's condition we can't foot it if it was summer out. Help me get him on the sofa. (Cas and Dean ease Sam up onto the nearby sofa. He cringes in pain. Dean looks at Sam's leg.) We got drain this poison out. Cas, get in my duffel bag. Have a small x-acto knife and finds some small hand towels or paper towels that are clean. (Dean looks at Crowley sitting by the fire.) Crowley can get us some more fire wood before this storm hits. (Crowley looks back at him and stands up and walks out to get it. Cas comes back with the x-acto knife and towels hands it all too him. Dean takes it and pulls a lighter out of his jacket and burns the flame under it.)

CAS: What are you doing?

DEAN: Sterilizing it. I need to cut into him to get that poison out. See if you can find any kind of first aid in here anywhere.

CAS: They're might be one in the lodge.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) You wouldn't make it back in this weather Cas. That's at least two mile round trip. Just look around sometimes places like this have a small one at least. (Cas searches around the cabin as Dean looks at Sam.) This is going to hurt Sammy.

SAM: Can't hurt any worse than it already does.

DEAN: Here's a hand towel to bite onto. (Sam takes it and bites on it. Dean grabs the papers towels and starts to cut into the poison. Its starts to drain. Sam cringes in pain.) Sorry Sammy. (Outside Crowley has a good armload of wood and starts back to the cabin.)

AZAZEL: Why is it I thought you'd show up out here with them? What are you they're bitch? (Crowley stops in his track and glares back at him.)

CROWLEY: What the hell do you want with me?

AZAZEL: I think you already know the answer to that, Crowley. You were and are nothing but a measly crossroads demon playing acting a what you think is the king of hell! There's only one king of hell and it's not you!

CROWLEY: And you are nothing but a measly so-called warrior, that lost his war and crawled into the darkness because you got defeated by a couple of hunters. You still wouldn't have nothing if Dean hadn't put that poison in you!

AZAZEL: But still you serve them like a lost junk yard dog! (Crowley throws down the wood.)

CROWLEY: That's it!

AZAZEL: Bring it, you powerless hell hound! (Crowley glares at him and points while making a fist and Azazel goes flying into the tree unconscious. Crowley walks over to him and looks down as the wind and snow start picking up. In the cabin. Dean is wrapping Sam's leg up. He finishes and gets in his duffel bag and takes out an antibiotic vial and syringe.)

CAS: Where did you get that?

DEAN: With all the time we face certain hunts I keep it with me. (Injects Sam with it.)

CAS: I hate being so helpless. It needs to stop! (Dean hands Sam a bottle of water.)

SAM: I'm not thirsty Dean.

DEAN: You need to drink something your temperature is high enough I'm about to throw you outside naked.

CAS: Dean!

DEAN: I wouldn't literally but still. (Crowley comes storming in dragging Azazel in unconscious.) What the hell?

CROWLEY: Give me a little help here? (Dean and Crowley drag him to the small kitchen and sit him down on a wooden chair.) You got any rope?

DEAN: Where you find him? And yes its in the trunk of my car.

CROWLEY: He try attacking me. I'll get it. (He disappears. Dean stands there in shock and looks at Cas.)

DEAN: I thought he didn't' have any power.

CAS: So, he said.

DEAN: This is making madder then I started out being! He's friggen playing games and Sam's life is at stake! (Crowley shows up with rope and Chain.)

CROWLEY: I got the chain just in case. (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: I thought you didn't have power?

CROWLEY: I didn't. Not enough to send us all back to your car. Besides the way this weather is going, your car wouldn't make it in these mountains anyway.

DEAN: Couldn't you at least told me that instead of lie and risk Sam's life. Now will you heal him!

CROWLEY: Let's tie him up and I'll heal your brother. (Dean stares at him untrustingly but does what he says. Cas stares at Crowley with the same expression. They get Azazel tied up and Crowley walks over to Sam and stares down at him. He lays his hand on his chest and his leg is instantly healed. Sam sits up looking around and stares up at Crowley.)

SAM: You healed me!

CROWLEY: Yeah, don't get used to it.

DEAN: How are we going to get rid of this trash once and for all.

CROWLEY: Are you in the mood for a bon fire?

SAM: (Looking out the window.) In the middle of snowstorm? How the heck did you all find me?

DEAN: Crowley's minions.

SAM: (Looks at Crowley.) Why is it you've been helping us?

CROWLEY: Where's the gratitude? I heal you, I bring Dean to find you and I get questioned.

DEAN: Answer his question. What's in it for you?

CROWLEY: Only thing I get out having the luxury of hanging with you two is to see this bastard killed. And I needed your help to do it. What's going to kill him is the poison Sam had from the snake bite. Even though Azazel summoned it. It can be used against him. You do have the poison, right?

DEAN: It's in the trash with blood covered paper towels.

CROWLEY: That'll work just as well get them. (Dean digs the blood-soaked paper towels and hands it to him. Crowley cuts Azazel and stuffs a few of them in the cut. Azazel suddenly opens his eyes and starts screaming. He glares at Crowley.)

AZAZEL: (Yells.) Crowley! What have you done?!

CROWLEY: No, it's what you have done! (Azazel screams out and he suddenly disappears.) Now he'll be nothing but food for my hell hounds.

DEAN: Tasteful. Now can you get us out of here?

CROWLEY: Well the snow storm is here. Do you want me to just take you to the bunker and leave your car or you want to stay here?

DEAN: I'm not leaving my car.

CROWLEY: Then you'll have to camp out till morning to get out of here. (Dean stares at the floor in frustration.) You'll be fine. You have provisions, firewood, all is good till then. It's been real. (He disappears.)

DEAN: I can't believe this! (Sam collapses suddenly to the floor holding his leg in pain. Dean and Cas look his direction. Dean rushes over to him.) Sam! (Kneels down by him, letting him lean on him.) Sam what's wrong?

SAM: My leg its on fire! (Dean looks at the leg that was bothering Sam before. It's swelling again and turning deep red. Cas looks at it.)

CAS: The infection is coming back.

DEAN: Why Crowley healed him!

CAS: I think it has something to do with what he just did to Azazel.

DEAN: Voiding what he did with Sam?

CAS: It could be.

DEAN: Try healing him Cas. Maybe you got your mojo back too. (Cas gets near Sam. He lays his hand on his leg and closes his eyes. The redness on Sam's leg disappears by five percent before Cas collapse.) What the hell?! Cas? (Cas don't respond.) I can't friggen believe this! (Dean helps Sam up onto the sofa.)

SAM: What are we going to do?

DEAN: First of all, I'm getting you another antibiotic shot. (Gets the syringe and vial out. He fills the syringe and injects Sam in the arm with it. Sam watches.)

SAM: You're getting better at this.

DEAN: Yeah well I get a lot of practice. I got to go outside and get more firewood. You sit tight.

SAM: What about Cas?

DEAN: He'll come around. He obviously over did himself. (Walks out the door closing it behind him. Sam looks down at Misha. Misha sits up weakly and looks around and at Sam.)

CAS: What happened?

SAM: You passed out trying to heal me.

CAS: Did it work?

SAM: (Looks at his leg.) Some. Dean injected me with an antibiotic.

CAS: Where is Dean?

SAM: He went to get more firewood. (Dean walks in with an armload of firewood; Cold gust of wind blows into the cabin as Dean Slams the door with his foot. He walks over to the fireplace and lays the wood down by the other pile. He looks at Cas.)

DEAN: You ok, Cas? (Slowly stands up and looks at Dean.)

CAS: I've been better. (Sits down by Sam.)

DEAN: I'll see what kind of food we got. (Walks into the kitchen.)

( _Twenty-four hours later, 9:30 a.m. Dean walks into the room. Cas is asleep on the floor by the embering fireplace. Sam is asleep on the sofa. Dean walks over to Sam and feels his forehead and looks down at his leg. It's red and not as swollen. Cas sits up and looks at Dean.)_

CAS: Does he have a fever?

DEAN: He's a little warm but his leg is looking better. (Walks over to the window and looks out.) It's sunny out but it looks like we got well over two feet of snow. (Cas stands up and looks out.)

CAS: What do we do? If they haven't plowed we can't get out of here and we don't have enough food for a week.

DEAN: I know but we have to try. (Sam sits and looks toward them.)

SAM: What's going on? (They both look back at him.)

DEAN: We're going to try to get out of here.

SAM: Snow stop?

DEAN: (Walks over to his bedroom.) Yeah and left its mark. (Dean comes back out with the bag and starts packing it up. He grabs Sam's coat and his own and hands it to him.)

( _A week later, at the bunker. It's pouring down rain outside. Inside Sam is on his lap top, in the map room, looking at the radar.)_

SAM: It's flooding everywhere. We can't go anywhere even if we had a hunt. (Dean walks into the room handing Sam a beer.)

DEAN: Good thing we're stocked up with the essentials. (Sam smiles at him. Cas walks in.)


End file.
